1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of building construction, and, more particularly, is in the field of interconnecting modular structures to provide an earthquake resistant building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular homes are prefabricated in sections and are delivered to their respective home site locations. The modules are conventionally connected with the use of nails and screws after they are set in place. This method of connection is very inadequate during land motion, such as a major tremor. In particular, the movement of the modules during such land motion will tend to cause the modules to become disconnected, thus causing damage to the modules and to the contents of the modules. Furthermore, occupants of the modules, particularly those located at the junctions of the modules may be injured by the failure of the connections between the modules. Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus for interconnecting modules to maintain the structural interconnection between the modules during land motion. Furthermore, such a method and apparatus should enable the modules to be easily interconnected by field personnel and to be later disconnected by such field personnel so that the modules can be moved to other locations.